


Cas is Truly Packing (Fanart: G)

by Usedtobehmc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Wings, winged!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthy liked to tease Cas that of all the non-archangels, the stone-faced angel of the lord was the most well-endowed.  Dean has just assumed it was Balthazar's over-active libido and complete lack of boundaries leading to a dick joke.  </p><p>He didn't know that angels considered wing size a major turn-on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas is Truly Packing (Fanart: G)

**Author's Note:**

> First fanart in like... 10 years. First SPN fanart.
> 
> Took some liberties with the wings, I know they're not strictly correct, but dey sure am purty.


End file.
